Kiss Me Goodbye
by dokidoki girls
Summary: Okay..This is about Soubi's visit to Ritsuka. In the end, Ritsuka got a phone call informing that Soubi past away. He then realized that the person he was talking to was actually Sou's soul.


Hey…

_Hey…!Um…This is our first time to write a fanfic about Soubi and Ritsuka…But please read…Tnx_

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Loveless. We are just another big fan of Ritsuka and Soubi!

_**-Kiss Me Goodbye-**_

The night was calm. But it was raining cats and dogs outside Ritsuka's apartment. He was lying on his bed trying to contact Soubi about their date tomorrow.

"Why is he not answering the phone?" Retsuka grumbled. "I wonder what happened to that pervert!"

He was bored and finally stood up to get something in the fridge. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who can this be?" He asked himself curiously. He took a glance at the clock hanging near the bathroom. "It's already 11:45 in the evening?!"

He walked towards the door. When he opened it…

"Kombanwa…" Soubi greeted Ritsuka with a faint smile. He was all wet from the rain.

"Soubi?!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "You surprised me!"

He let Ritsuka come in.

"Sorry to bother you this late Ritsuka." Soubi apologized.

"You're all soaked.." Ritsuka said. "Wait there, don't sit yet. I'll get a towel to dry you up, okay?"

Soubi just give Ritsuka another smile. But not faint this time.

**After few minutes…**

"Hey, I told you to stay there." Ritsuka frowned pointing at the living room. "Why are you here in the kitchen?"

"Don't be mad. You said I can't sit on your sofa so I went here to sit on the wooden chair." Soubi explained calmly.

Ritsuka handed the towel to Soubi. He put another towel on Soubi's head and wiped the droplets of water on his freezing cheeks.

"So…Umm..Why did you come here unexpectedly?" Ritsua asked shyly.

Soubi didn't answer his question. Instead, he gripped Ritsuka's hand on his cheeks and pulled him towards his lips. He did kiss Ritsuka's delicate lips!

"I just want to say I love you..Ritsuka." He said sincerely. His eyes look sad but he was happy.

"You can call me on my phone you know." Ritsuka sat on Soubi's lap.

"It's not enough. I'm always dying to see you." Soubi replied.

Ritsuka did blush with teary eyes. He look straight into Soubi's eyes..

"Are you not mad at me?" He asked looking away against Soubi.

"Why should I be mad?"

"It's because…I never utter those sacred words to you since the first time we met."

"No big deal." Soubi held Ritsuka's chin up turning towards his face. "As long as I can make you happy, I won't complain." Soubi replied.

Ritsuka's heartbit was beating faster and faster…

"Well..Umm..Why do you love me?" He looked down again.

"Love does not ask why."

"What if this won't last?"

"Hey.." Soubi called Ritsuka's attention and they both look into the eyes of each other. "This moment will not last. We can't stop the time. But, our memories together, I believe that they do last forever…"

They were about to kiss again.. Unfortunately, the phone upstairs rang.

"What a perfect timing!" Ritsuka protested. "Coming! Hang in there.."

**Click…**

"Hello?"

"Ritsuka?"Yuiko replied. She was crying.

"Yuiko, are you alright?"

"Soubi…he past away…" She stated painfully. "He risked his life just to save me from the approaching car."

"Don't fool me Yuiko!" Ritsuka disagree. "It's impossible! He's with me right now."

"I'm telling you the truth. He wanted to give you something but I'm afraid I've lost it while ago, I'm so sorry.."

Ritsuka ran to the kitchen hanging the phone.

"Ritsuka?...Please don't han the phone!"

**At The Kitchen….**

"Soubi!!" He yelled. But there was no one there…Just the towels with a small black box on the table. He walked slowly and took the box. He opened it and saw a pendant with their names together. He fell on his knees trying to hold back the tears but it won't go away.

"SOubi…you have forsaken me. Now it's too late to hold you and say I LOVE YOU…."

+END+

_So….what do you think? Was it worthy to read? Please review.. !We accept all kinds of reaction..hehehe!_


End file.
